Sonic the hedgehog! A New Generation
by brambleclaw13
Summary: When Sonic has another one of his fights with Eggman trying to save Cream and Cheese, he learns of Eggman's plans to make a new being to serve him. Sonic believes he destroyed it but will love over come him?
1. Chapter 1

**ME:So who wants to hear my very first story?**

**Sonic:MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

**ME:Shut up Sonic**

**Sonic:I still want to know!**

**Shadow:I'll listen**

**ME:YAY! Thanks Shadow**

**Sonic:Why are you thanking him?**

**ME:Cause He's...The Ultimate Lifeform, Cute, Mysterious AND a Bad boy!**

**Sonic:Dang! I can't match that!**

Sonic was quickly speeding through the forest. He was troubled by a memory. It was the fight before he and his friends were sent to earth.

Sonic:Why did he kidnapp Cream. She's innocent and only 6. It just seems strange...

Suddenly Sonic heard a loud scream. He perked his ears and ran to the sound of the scream.

Sonic:CREAM? CHEESE?

Sonic saw Eggman's base come into view. He watched as a robot carried a cream colored rabbit and her small chao friend into the base. The door behind them slowly started closing as Sonic rushed in. He quietly followed Eggman into a large room. It was similar to the base Eggman had before they got sent to earth. The walls were covered in rust and the ground was a thick metal. Sonic finally got to a large chamber. Eggman stood in front of a computer and Cream and Cheese were in a capsule in front of him.

Cream:What do you want with me Eggman?

Cheese:Chao Chao...

Eggman:Oh dearest Cream, I have slowly but finally have all 7 chaos Emeralds again. I can finish my project on creating a lifeform more powerful then Sonic!

Cream:But what do you want with me

Eggman:You see I need someone to be the body source. Since your the weakest I chose you cause well anyone would do

Eggman pushed a small red button and Cream and Cheese screamed in pain.

Cream and Cheese:!

Sonic:Eggman! Leave those 2 alone!

Eggman:Sorry Sonic but my machine is high powered. In 2 minutes I shall have the true ultimate life form.

Eggman's Computer:50% complete

Sonic smirked.

Sonic: 2 minutes? I could do this in seconds.

The large robot that had kidnapped Cream and Cheese reached a claw out at Sonic. Sonic turned into a ball and launched himself at the claw destroying it.

Eggman's Computer:60% complete

Sonic took out the other 3 legs. But by then the computer said 90% complete. Sonic rowled and turned into a ball. Out of the corner of his eye he saw another capsule holding a orange rabbit with red markings.

Sonic:The life form...

He launched himself at Cream's capsule as the moniter said 99% complete.

Eggman:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! So close!

Suddenly the building started to flash red. Cream screamed and went for the nearest exit carrying Cheese as smoke filled the base. She made it outside and ran to go find Tails.

Eggman flew out threw the top muttering to himself. Sonic couldn't see anything.

Sonic:CREAM! Cheese?

.He ran out threw a small exit just as the base exploded.

Sonic:Cream! Cheese!

Sonic hadn't seen Cream leave. He rushed back into the base once the smoke had cleared and noticed the shape of a rabbit. He sighed with relieft and picked up the body bridal style. He rushed off to go find Knuckles or Tails in the middle of the night. But Cream and cheese had left...


	2. Chapter 2

**ME:So Sonic who do you think you picked up?**

**Sonic:Cream of course!**

**ME:Did you even read the story**

**Sonic:Duh! Of course**

**ME: |:(**

**Shadow:Hey Author. Can I attack Sonic?**

**ME:Go ahead**

**Shadow:*Grabs Gun* YAYYYYYYY!**

**Sonic:Why me?**

**ME:Lets just continue the story**

As Sonic carried the body to Tails's house he stopped when a glint of moonlight shined on the rabbit's face. He stared at her.

Sonic:This isn't Cream...

The rabbit was sky blue. Her markings were alot like Cream's except for her tail which wasn't as fluffy and it has another color on it. Her markings were blue like Sonic's fur and it was defineatly a girl. Her ears were longer than Cream's and she looked about 14. Her dress was a firey orange.

Sonic:Wow...

He then got back to realety. He knocked on the door of Tail's workshop but no one answered. He knocked again but still no one answered. Sonic became impatient and kicked the door open. He gasped on what he saw. Tails and Cream were in a slow kiss.

Sonic:Um...Tails

Tails shot up.

Tails:SONIC! When did you get here?

Sonic:2 minutes ago...

Tails:Ever heard of knocking?

Sonic:I knocked twice! Any way I found this girl hurt and wounded. Do you think you could help her?

Tails:Hmmm. Go find Knuckles. He'd be better but I'll still help. Lay her here *Pats a red bed*

Sonic sets the rabbit down gently and rushes off to find Knuckles.

**Icy's POV**

All I remember was alot of yelling and screaming. A blue blur and a loud boom. I felt my body lurch with pain as it hit the metal ground. I became unconcious but I remember something clearly. A blue hedgehog...

He had picked me up and started running. I didn't make eye contact directly with him but my firey orange eyes were barely open as I stared at him. I saw a glance at his emerald green eyes and finally closed my eyes fully.

Who is this guy?


End file.
